geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Atrophyments
Atrophyments are certain events in YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube that players can access to gain Gamer Score. With the amount of Gamer Score stored up, they can use it to unlock special prizes in Rinnosuke's shop. Listed below are the following Atrophyments one can find throughout the game. You Saved Me! Complete the Final Act *Gamer Score: 500 Clash of the Titans Complete the Third Act *Gamer Score: 400 Right in the Fuehrer's Face Complete the Second Act *Gamer Score: 400 Final Spaghetti Complete the First Act *Gamer Score: 250 I Won! Complete Link's Scenario *Gamer Score: 200 Scrub All the Floors Complete Zelda's Scenario *Gamer Score: 200 Rise of the Evil Traitor Failed to defeat the Evil King in the First Act *Gamer Score: 50 Strange History Find 1 of the 13 Mystery Reports *Gamer Score: 100 The Plot Thickens Find 5 of the 13 Mystery Reports *Gamer Score: 150 Apoopcalypse Now Find 10 of the 13 Mystery Reports *Gamer Score: 200 Bookworm! Find all 13 Mystery Reports *Gamer Score: 250 Student Becomes Teacher Defeat Captain Cyril before leaving for Koridai *Gamer Score: 150 What the Hell Is This? Listen to the obsessed fan boy's rant in Hyrule Castle *Gamer Score: 0 Have a Heart Collect all 28 Pieces of Heart in the game *Gamer Score: 300 Now It's a Party Recruit all 44 Playable Characters *Gamer Score: 350 Support Our Poops Recruit all Support Characters *Gamer Score: 300 A Meme Rest In Peace Defeat Weegee for the final time *Gamer Score: 500 Baka, Baka! Complete Cirno's dance *Gamer Score: 100 U.N. Owen Was Her?! Defeat Flandre Scarlet on Lunatic difficulty *Gamer Score: 300 Ran Ran Ru That, Clown! Defeat Donald McDonald with Flandre in the party *Gamer Score: 250 UBOA!!! Defeat Poniko *Gamer Score: 250 Is That So~? Defeat Ex-Rumia *Gamer Score: 300 I.M. Meen is Not a Nazi Spare I.M. Meen's life after defeating him *Gamer Score: 200 You Don't Smell Like Shit Do not tell Gnorris he smells during your time in the Labyrinth *Gamer Score: 100 Mutant Rampage Bodyslam Win all the tournaments in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam *Gamer Score: 350 Can You Feel the Sunshine? Defeat Tails Doll *Gamer Score: 350 What An Epic Adventure Complete The King's Epic Adventure in its entirety *Gamer Score: 500 *This automatically unlocks after loading up your game from the end credits in the Final Act. *The King's Epic Adventure was never finished due to lack of material and the fact that the videos were never finished. Go the Distance Complete The King's Epic Adventure Act III *Gamer Score: 250 DIE!!! Complete The King's Epic Adventure Act II *Gamer Score: 200 Eat My Shit Complete The King's Epic Adventure Act I *Gamer Score: 150 Who Ya Gonna Call? Complete Garterbelt's Ghost Hunt *Gamer Score: 300 The Mystery Room Defeat ??? in the mystery room of the Wiseau Apartment Complex *Gamer Score: 350 Even Creators Fall Defeat Gemini Drake *Gamer Score: 500 : Category:2011 Release Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Trophies